the plain messed up drea
by diva89101b
Summary: Oh yeah 1D


The plain messed up dream

I woke up, last thing I remember is a video diary and uploading on youtube with us crazy and zyan getting a tattoo. I was in a big fancy bed with a thousand covers and little balls on top of the bed. With a person with a nonfamiliar voice saying its time to get ready for your dutys. I am still dizzy from last night and with the head ach. I am not thinking right but there is one thing I have to say... He... Said... Duty (tee hee) I got out of bed and yelled guys I'm not doing the dutys. No reply. Niall... Zyan... Liam... Louis... Simon?... Where is everyone? I got out and there is a butler guy standing right outside my door. He said " I have never seen you in your my little pony pajama's, prince Harry." Wait... PRINCE HARRY! I prince Harry shall do my dutys (HA dutys...) what are my duties? Butler guy told me there were getting ready for a ball. Oooooh, a ball. Am I singing? Sadly I am not singing. But I get to dance with every single girl. Yeah! I had to let a women measure me for my suit and help plan the decorations for the ball. The time has come, the time of the ball. There was 2 ugly girls with a disgusting women with them. Other than that everyone else was gorgeous with the latest trims and gowns with so much beauty. Are you ready Harry styles? I asked my self. There was a girl with blonde hair in a bun. And a beautiful blue dress. I danced with her for the whole night. Until midnight, the girl ran away. I'm pretty sure it was my breath. The most beautiful girl was named _ I DIDN'T GET HER NAME. How will I every find her. I'm going to stay in my bed, eat ice cream and have a hundred cats. The music people's are singing a high note. That's when I noticed it. Her glass slipper was there in a midnight moon gleam. I will go to every house in the town to find ma lady. But first let me take a selfie. There were ladies with big feet, small feet and a wart on their feet. It was disgusting. Get that gross thought out of my head. I went to this one house and it was the house with the ugly girls and their mother. I asked if anyone else was here after trying the mother and girls, sadly they said no. I was about to give up when a girl came down and made the mother and girls angry. It was her the fit the first thing I asked was what is your name then I asked do you want to build a snowman? Last but not least do you want to marry me? Of course me dashingly handsome she obviously said yes. HA! I was right. I lived happy ever after but still thinking how I am going to get home. Just thinking about make me faint.

Kevin? KEVIN! WHERE'S KEVIN! Ugh! Wait... Where am I? Am I still partying with the queen of England. I open the door out of this bedroom. Do you know where the queen is. The dude out there told me she is in the thrown. I yelled at the queen: that was a crazy party last night do you still have that punch that we made with zyan's pants. I... Don't know who you are. The queen was a different queen and she said I was her son. I'm a prince? I asked WHERE'S KEVIN, MOMMY! She had no idea who I was talking about. All day I was doing my prince duties ( HA! Duties...) until I ride my horse to the park. There was 7 dwarfs hurling around me. I couldn't get out of there. They were dressed horrible. I was teaching them about style and the kept saying "Snow in trouble! Snow in trouble!" When I was finishing my lesson they were frustrated and started pulling me to a died but sexy girl. All the dwarfs were crying so I tried to act sad. She was so beautiful, I gave her a kiss. My magical kiss woke her up and it taste like poison. Disgusting! And she was the fairest of them all and was my wife. The only bad thing was WHERE IS KEVIN? Oh what there he is, he's in my horse backpack.

Alone that night

Oh Kevin, how are we ever going to get home. (Kiss) something hit me and I fainted.

Wahhhhhh! Why am I a baby! I like this girl. Who is she? Princess! And I am a prince? Cool! I'm going to get married to this girl? AWESOME!

Years later

I'm sweet 16! I'm going for my daily stroll, outside (of course). The birds were chirping a very familiar tone. i just cant get my tongue on it... IT IS STORY OF MY LIFE! I started singing it but the birds were leaving but that was the song it was. There was beautiful singing from a girl after humming story of my life. I jammed out an started to sing. But first I said "I am Liam Payne and I shall sing you story of my life". The girl was mad, I asked why she said was mad. She said because that's not the lyrics. What's your name? I asked, that's when she said " my name is Briar rose. I left later and was going to her sixteen birthday party. Well... I'm here but I can't see the girl.

When misterisly a cakkle came out of no where. Everyone rushed upstairs to see what happened. The evil person was there with a dragon, I tried to run out but the king said I had to save her. Crap! I sucked it up and did what do like this one video game, street fighter. Run and do random crap! I ran and just started waving my hands in the air. Lucky it worked and briar rose had fainted and her lips are just so kissable so I kiss them. And her friends and family told her she was a princess named Aurora. And getting married to me she had no idea and didn't want to do it right away. So we just started dating.

Later that night at Boston pizza

Would you like dessert? Umm yes please. (The ice cream comes) thanks! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! A SPOON! And I fainted.

Once upon a time there was a prince aka me named Simon Cowell who was so selfish and unkind (who wrote this!) and one of the judges in X factor that he and all who lived in his castle were put under a powerful spell. The prince (me) was turned into a terrible beast. He would change back into a prince only if he learned to love someone and be loved in return. In a nearby village lived a beautiful young women named belle. She loved to read books about adventure and romance. Gaston, the hunter(also known as a jerk), followed belle everywhere in town. He wanted to marry her, but belle thought Gaston was a conceited bully. One dark winter day, belle's father, Maurice, started off on a journey through the woods and lost his way. Maurice found shelter in a gloomy castle. There he was greeted by the Beast's servants. The spell had changed them all into enchanted objects. Before long Maurice was discovered by the beast! "What are you staring at?" Roared the angry beast. Then he threw Maurice into dungeon. Maurice's horse came home alone. "Where's Papa?" Cried Belle. "Take me to him!" Belle climbed on, and the horse galloped back to the Beast's castle. The beast terrified Belle, but she tried to be brave. "Let my father go!" She cried. "Let me take his place". The beast agreed, but only if Belle promised to stay in his gloomy castle forever. (Wow I'm mean!) The Beastsvwrd enchanted servants welcomed Belle and tried to make her feel at home. There was Cogsworth the mantel clock, Lumiere the candelabra and Mrs. Potts the teapot. They knew that if Belle and the beast fell in love, the spell that lay over the castle would be broken. Little by little the beast grew kinder toward Belle. One day he led her to his magnificent library. "It's wonderful!" Belle gasped " it's yours," said the beast. Belle slowly grew fonder of the beast and learned to trust him. She even taught him how to dance. But her heart ache for her father. " if only I could see him again," she told the beast. " Come with me," he answered. " I will show him to you. The beast's rooms showed the effects of his anger and despair. Belle held up a magic mirror and saw Maurice, looking tired and sick. "I must go to him!" Cried Belle. The beast agreed to let belle go, even thought it meant the end of his hopes for breaking the spell. When Belle returned home, she told Gaston about the beast's kindness. Gaston was jealous. He convinced the villagers that the beast was a monster and should be destroyed. He led the angry mob to the Beast's castle. Gaston found the beast and fought him on the castle rooftops. In the midst of the battle, Gaston lost his footing and fell to his death-but not before he had stabbed the beast. Belle rushed to the beast's side only to find him badly wounded. " you came back," he whispered. Belle's tears fell upon the Beast. "I love you," she cried. The spell was broken! The beast was transformed into a handsome prince, and the enchanted servants became human once more. Belle and her prince would live very happily ever after and that's a story about me. "Oh hey honey" "hey"" I was reading are story that has already been bought millions of copies sold". "We'll I'm going to leave" " k, bye honey how am going back home?" " what?" " nothi... I fainted.

Long ago, in a faraway land called Agrabah, there lived a poor orphan named Zayn. One day in the market, Zayn took some bread for his dinner. The Sultans guards chased him, but Zayn and his pet monkey, Abu, escaped. Then Zayn saw two hungry children and gave the bread to them. "Things will change," he promised Abu. "Someday we'll live in a palace!" That afternoon at the palace, Princess Jasmine was told by her father, the Sultan, that she must marry a prince in three days. Jasmine was very unhappy. "I will marry only for love!" She cried Jasmine told Rajah, her pet tiger, that she would have to leave the palace. Disguising herself in an old peasant robe, the princess ran away. Tired and hungry, jasmine took an apple from a stall in the market, but couldn't pay the angry fruit seller. Zayn came to her rescue. The mean merchant called the guards. They release the princess, but took Zayn to the palace dungeon. Meanwhile, Jafar, the Sultan's evil advisor, disguised himself as a prisoner. "Help me find a very special lamp," he said to Zayn, "and ill set you free." Jafar took Zayn and Abu to the cave of wonders. A magic carpet appeared and led Zayn to the lamp. But just as Zayn reached for it, Abu grabbed a large, sparkling jewel. The cave begun to collapse. The magic carpet saved Zayn and Abu, but all three were trapped. "What's so special about this old lamp?" Zayn wondered aloud. As Zayn rubbed the dusty lamp, an enormous genie appeared. "Master," he said, " I can grant you three wishes, but you can't wish for more wishes. Now let's get out of here!" Zayn's first wish was to become a prince so jasmine would want to marry him. But he promised to save his last wish to set the genie free. Later that day, Zayn arrived at the palace in grand style, introducing himself as prince Zayn Malik. Later that evening prince Zayn took jasmine for a ride on his wonderful carpet. The prince looked very familiar. "Aren't you the boy from the market?" Asked Jasmine. "No, I'm prince Zayn," Zayn insisted, even though he knew he wasn't being honest. Then the magic carpet took them back to the palace. "That was just wonderful," sighed Jasmine. She had fallen in love. Zayn was thrilled that things finally seemed to be going his way. But suddenly the Sultans guards, under orders from Jafar, appeared and grabbed poor Zayn. After they tossed him into the sea, Zayn swims back and jasmine was trapped in a hour glass, I went over and poked/ electric shocked him and won the heart of the princess. And lived happily forever, until I fainted.

One day in the Kingdom, I farted. Then ate ice cream and partied with Natsu and Soul with the three little pigs on sea. Sadly I fainted and fell into the water. This slimy handed,finned thing picked me up and saved I woke up but not see who it was. 3 days later I went for a walk on the beach and there was a girl with red hair just laying there. I first asked her is she ok, then I asked what her name is she said: Ariel. I told her that my name was Niall. We fell in love right away. And had a date on a boat but evil stingray things try to kill us. Later that week she disappeared, I was alone and went sailing. This other girl was brown haired and I also fell in love with her. She and I had a wonderful time. All of the sudden there was a MERMAID AND THE GIRL I FELL IN LOVE WITH BROWN HAIR HAD TURNED INTO A OCTOPUS LADIE! One comment I didn't know that girl was older than me. I'm out, PEACE! Orr not, the octopus Ladie has me Ahhhhhhhhh? What the heck the merman person is saving me, I'm really confused? I started my day with a fart now it is me married to a girl who used to be a mermaid. Ok, this is a dream. I want my old life back with the guys and the cookie challenge and the Best Song Ever. All a sudden I got dizzy and blurry vision and fainted.

All a sudden all the One Direction boys woke up under snow from a incident when we did the skiing scene in Best Song Ever. Well that was WIERD and no one was spoke to this day.

Wizard: MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

News Brodcast: Harry Styles was killed on June 3rd...


End file.
